The Methods and Implementation Core is the central organizing structure for the Program Project and provides the basis for the day to day execution and implementation of three interrelated research projects. This will assure the most efficient and effective strategy to coordinate the research projects, manage resources, decrease duplication and redundancy, assure quality control, achieve recruitment accrual and retention, lessen participant burden, increase capacity and cohesion among the collaborating scientists across the research teams and maximize scientific productivity. The specific aims of the core are: 1. To provide the infrastructure and assure quality for methods implementation across the three research projects. 2. To provide consistent analytic support across the three research projects that utilize traditional and innovative statistical methods to address the aims of each research project, emphasizing both examination and exploration of change over time for the continuum of end of life and bereavement care. 3. To facilitate the dissemination of research project findings into the scientific literature, resource websites and through scientific meetings to diverse interdisciplinary audiences. 4. To facilitate coordination, communication, collaboration and scientific productivity among the research teams. The aims ofthe Core will be accomplished through seven functions: (1) cultivation and maintenance of the project link with the hospice settings; (2) recruitment and retention of project participants; (3) data management including data collection, entry, cleaning, and audit activities; (4) project liaison to the institutional review board, coordination of human subject assurances and data and safety monitoring oversight; (5) provision of statistical services and analytical consultation; (6) facilitation ofthe dissemination of project findings and products; and (7) coordination of communication and planning to enhance linkage of the three research project teams.